kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid's World adventures in The Forest
Kid's World adventures in The forest is coming in spring 2016 by DA BEZD MAN. It is the first Kid's world horror movie. Plot The majority of the story is set in and around the Aokigahara Forest, a forest at the northwest base of Mount Fuji in Japan known as a popular destination for the suicidal. Sara Price, an American woman, receives a phone call from the Japanese police telling her that they think her troubled twin sister Jess is dead, as she was seen going into Aokigahara forest. Despite the concerns of her fiancé Rob, she journeys to Japan and arrives at the hotel where her sister was staying. At her hotel, Sara meets The Smile Precure gang and a reporter named Aiden. They drink together, and she tells him of her parents' death in a drunk driving accident. They were actually killed in a murder-suicide initiated by her mother, which her sister witnessed, but Sara did not. Aiden invites her to go into the forest with him and a park guide, Michi, so she can look for her sister. As they enter Aokigahara, Michi tells Sara that Jess has most likely killed herself. Deep in the woods, the group discovers a yellow tent that Sara recognizes as Jess's. With nightfall approaching, Michi suggests they leave a note for Jess and leave. Sara refuses, and Aiden volunteers to stay with her through the night. That night, Sara hears rustling in the bushes and, believing it may be Jess, rushes into the woods after them. Sarah finds a Japanese girl, Hochiko, who claims to know Jess. The girl warns Sara not to trust Aiden and flees at the sound of his voice. Sara attempts to chase after her but falls and loses her. The next day, Aiden and Sara become lost and begin to walk around the forest. As they walk, Sara's suspicions are raised and she demands Aiden to give her his phone and finds a picture of Jess on it. Aiden denies any involvement with Jess, but Sara runs into the forest alone. While running she begins to hear voices telling her to turn around. She appears to be unfazed by this until she hears the voice directly behind her. She turns around to see a hanging body and continues to run away. She then falls into an underground cave and goes unconscious, later she wakes up and discovers that she is in the cave with Hochiko, who turns out to be a monster created by Akaoni to drain people's life force to ressurect Lord Perriot. Aiden soon finds the gang and helps them out of the cave and, with some convincing, they continue to walk together. Elsewhere, Michi discovers the tent abandoned and tells the trains to find them. Aiden brings Sara to an old ranger station he'd discovered while looking for her. Inside, Sara hears her sister's voice and finds a note which implies that Aiden is holding Jess captive in the basement. Sara kills Aiden and Brock with a knife. As they die, Sara realizes that Aiden was telling the truth and that the picture on his phone, the voice at the basement door and the note had all been hallucinations. In the basement of the ranger station, Sara sees a vision of the night her parents died from Jess's point of view. An Akanbe lunges toward her, and she cuts it's fingers away from her wrist. Running into the forest, she sees Jess running toward the lights of the search party. Sara calls to her sister, who is unable to hear her. She realizes that her escape from the ranger station was another hallucination. When she cut at the akanbe's fingers she was actually cutting deep into her own wrists, and is now dying in the basement. She actually killed herself because she couldn't stand the toons pestering her throughout. As she succumbs to her wounds, ghosts pull Sara into the forest floor. As a result a plentiful amount of bad energy is fueled for Lord Perriot to return. Her sister is rescued by Thomas and friends and explains that the feeling of her sister is gone and it is assumed that Jess knows Sara is dead. As everyone leaves, Akaoni sees a figure in the forest. It is revealed to be Sara's spirit as she attacks him. Trivia Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Emily, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Akaoni, Smile precure gals and Bill Nye will guest star in this film. Due to the disturbing images and violence, this film will be edited to be appropriate for kids